The Incounter
by oddandsissilover
Summary: Something happens to Meg that will change her life forever.


Disclaimer: I do not own Family guy or the characters envolved and I also don't own the Dodge Viper thatis mentioned in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I did not make any money off of this story. This is a lemon story so if you don't like that sort of thing push the back button now.

**THE INCOUNTER**

The day was going very slowly for Megan. But of course every day for Megan Griffan is a very boring day since no one ever pays attention to her. No one had come to the pharmacist that Neil now owns because his father died. That day so Megan was bored out of her mind waiting watching for someone to talk to. Then the hottest guy Megan had ever seen walked in. Megan was stunned to say the least. Because the hottest guy ever was walking right up to the counter and was going to take notice of her.

"Hi there sweet stuff", said the mysterious man. "Um hello," said Megan. "What's your name honey or would you rather me call you sweet stuff all of the time." "You're so sweet my name is Megan but you can just call me Meg." said Meg. "By the way what is your name cutie," said Meg. "My name is Kevin," said Kevin. "Ok, hello Kevin what can I get for you today," said Meg. "Would you like to go to the movies with me?" asked Kevin. "Of course I would love to go with you."

**Few months later**

The day of the very special date or so Kevin called it Meg couldn't for the life of her decide what to wear for her special evening with Kevin. Meg decided to wear a beautiful dark blue dress that sparkled in the light with a string tied behind her neck and with a split that went to her thigh. She was wearing a beautiful pearl necklace and her hair was up in a bun. To finish her outfit she was wearing black high heel shoes she looked absolutely divine. Meanwhile Kevin was getting ready as well. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a red necktie. But he was what he was having trouble with his hair he couldn't decide on what style he should put it in. So he decided to go with it spiked and he looked absolutely **hot!!!!** Then he got into his dark blue Dodge Viper. He was a few hours early. But he had some special plans to take care of.

He drove into Meg's driveway. He walked up to her driveway and rung the doorbell. She come and opened the door almost instantly. He was absolutely stunned she was absolutely gorgeous. She was to stunned he looked absolutely breath taking. They just stared at each others beauty for a very long time. Then finally Kevin broke the silence. "Are you ready to go?" asked Kevin.

"Yes I guess we should probably get going." said Meg. Then they drove off to the restaurant that Kevin had made reservations for them. They walked in and she was absolutely stunned. When the waiter took them to a table that was secluded from everyone else she was absolutely stunned the room was only lit with candles and very beautiful music was playing. "My God this is absolutely gorgeous!" said Meg. "Glad you like it ,"said Kevin. "I don't like it I love it!" said Meg. As she said this her eyes gleamed with tears and excitement. He saw something else in her eyes he saw love for him and only him. It excited and thrilled him.

After they almost finished their dinner , "Meg I have something to ask you." said Kevin. "What is it Kevin honey," asked Meg. As she said this she was terrified at what he was going to ask. But she saw something that excited her he was getting on one knee and kneeling before her with an open ring box inside it was a gorgeous engagement ring. "Megan Griffian I love you with all of my heart and what I am trying to ask is will you marry me?" asked Kevin. Meg was sobbing now out of complete and utter happiness because no one not even her family ever gave a damn about her and here the love of her life was asking her to marry him. But it scared Kevin to see her start crying like that. "I'm so sorry honey I can wait as long as you need me to but please don't cry." said Kevin. Meg got on her knees with him and grabbed the coat of his tuxedo and kissed him with such passion it surprised him. "It's not that silly of course I will marry you Kevin Swanson ,"said Meg.

He put the ring on her finger and they sat back in the chair with Meg in his lap. As they did he wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "Meg if your so happy then why are still crying please tell me I want to know what is wrong my love." said Kevin. "It's just that's the first time anyone said they loved me with all of their heart even my family doesn't love me they hate me because I was an accident." said Meg. Kevin was shocked he couldn't believe that she was treated this bad. "I'm so sorry but I will always love you no matter what I swear it,"said Kevin.

After they held their embrace a little while Meg brought up her second surprise he was going to give her. So he decided to leave and take her to her next surprise. Right before they got to her next surprise he blindfolded her and said he really wanted it to be a surprise. She completely trusted him so she didn't mind to much. When they got there he opened her car door and carried her into the very romantic hotel room.

When he set her down and took off her blind fold she was shock to say the least what she saw was a very dimly lit room but it was bright enough to see the love of her life and the bed that was heart shaped and there were silk sheets and quilts and the room just looked amazing but she really did want to do this with him and she couldn't wait anymore she really wanted him to make her his. "So how do you like your surprise honey ,"said Kevin. "I don't think you've took the surprise I want to give you ,"said Meg. "Do you really mean that you want to …." "Yes, I want you to make me yours forever," said Meg.

He looked deep into her eyes but he didn't see any doubts in her eyes she truly did want him. "God, I love you so much." said Kevin. "I love you to ."said Meg. Kevin leaned in closer and gently brought his lips to touch hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Meg wrapped her arms around his neck. The innocent kiss he started didn't last very long as Meg's tongue slipped from her mouth to his lips to ask for entrance. It didn't take long for him to accept her request and soon their tongues were wrestling for dominance which Kevin's easily won the struggle but it didn't matter because they were to busy enjoying the closeness they felt for each other at that moment. But the need for air was very overpowering so Kevin broke away.

They looked very lovingly at each other. Both of their faces were flushed from the affection they just gave each other. Kevin picked up Meg and carried her over to the heart shaped bed. He set her down very gently and began to kiss her again. This time as they kissed he took her hair out of the bun and he let it fall behind her shoulders. He thought she looked absolutely lovely that way with her long and wavy hair out of he face and her beautiful hair wasn't covered up by her hat she usually wears all of the time. As the kiss continued he undid the tie behind her neck. He slowly pulled her dress down just above her waist line He began to message her beautiful perky breasts. Meg let out a soft moan she had never felt these sensations before.

Hearing her gasp just provoked him more so he kissed her as he was still massaging her breasts. As the kiss got very passionate she grabbed the very apparent bulge in his pants. When she did this Kevin let out a small hiss of pleasure. But he continued giving Meg's breasts attention. As he was doing this Meg reached up and removed his tuxedo coat. He shrugged out of it and let it fall to the floor. And he removed his red tie himself. He then went back to giving Meg pleasure.

He wanted to feel more than just the fabric of her bra so he reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He threw it behind him and moved down and took her right supple nipple into his hot mouth. He continued massaging her left breast. Meg leaned her head back and let out a mix between a scream and a moan. It was music to Kevin's ears. He switched his ministrations and put her left breast in his mouth and started massaging her right breast. After he stopped because his mouth was hurting she began to unbutton his shirt and was surprised to see such ripped abs. But before she could touch him he pulled down the rest of her dress and threw it aside. She grabbed him and gave him a passionate kiss it was so passionate that he fell back on the bed. Meg went with him never parting from his lips.

Meg began to suck the tender part of his neck. He moaned in pleasure. She than began to kiss every part of his chest then she started to suckle on his nipples. She moved lower and started to kiss his well toned stomach when she ran her tongue over his bellybutton. He let out a mix between a gasp and a moan. That got her curious so she stuck her tongue in and his breathing turned ragged. She thought she had done enough teasing at least of that area and she unbuckled his pants painfully slow. The she unzipped his pants and pulled his pants and black boxers off in one quick motion.

What she saw frightened her his manhood was huge! But she didn't care to much because she trusted him. When she hesitated he looked down and then saw why she was hesitating she was just staring at his fully erect manhood. What she did shocked him beyond all belief she lightly kissed the tip of his manhood and started to take him into her suckle mouth. It felt like heaven for him. He started moaning in pleasure as she began to bobble her head up and down. "Oh God…..Meg……I'm about……"he couldn't finish because at that moment she started moaning and the vibrations that caused took him over the edge. He climaxed into her mouth and she swallowed every bit of it when she was finished she moved back up and gave him another passionate kiss which was weird because he could taste himself.

Then Kevin reversed the positions so that now Kevin was on top. "It's your turn to feel," said Kevin. He began to nip at her ear lobes and it felt wonderful. She let out a low moan. He began to move down her body with feather light kisses. When he got down to the waistband of her panties he took the elastic in his teeth and began to pull the last garment of clothing off that she had on.

When she was fully nude before him he couldn't do anything but just stare at her beauty. Meg started to feel very self conscious she brought her arms up to try to cover herself up. Kevin grabbed her wrists and put them above her head. "Don't hide your beauty from me," said Kevin. She nodded her head and he let her wrists go and when he did her arms moved around his neck and they started to kiss. Then he began to explore her very core with his fingers. She let out a small hiss of pleasure. He parted her nether lips and began to probe for her special spot when he found it Meg let out a soft gasp. "Oh man that feels so good," said Meg.

As he rubbed her nub he inserted a finger into her entrance. She bucked her hips at the intrusion. Kevin looked up at her face to see if he caused her pain he didn't see any signs so he continued to pump into her. Then he added another finger. "Kevin……I'm….about…..to" When she said that he pulled his fingers out. When she looked up to see why he stopped he had his fingers in his mouth licking off her love juice. He pushed her legs up and then she felt his breath on her nether lips. The intimate moment was almost to unbareable. She had to fight her instincts to close her legs. He opened her nether lips and began to suck and lick on her nub. "Oh Kevin that feels so good don't stop." Then he found her entrance and he plunged his tongue into her very being. Meg arched her back and began to buck her hips to try to feel more of him. He held her hips in place gently but firmly.

Then when she started to see stars she had reached her limit and she climaxed into his waiting mouth. When she recovered from the high of her first ever orgasm. He kissed her with such intensity she was seeing fireworks. When the need for air consumed them both they pulled away from each other. "Kevin I need you now." said Meg. "What do you want me to do Megan?" "I want you to take me." That pleased Kevin a great deal. He positioned himself at her entrance. "This might hurt."said Kevin. "I know but I love you,"said Meg. He grabbed her hand and with one thrust he had broken her virginal barrier. The pain was unbareable. She let out a muffled cry of pain. Rob kissed away her tears and he stayed completely still waiting for her to get used to him. After a few moments she felt the most pleasureable feeling she had ever felt. She moved her hips to let him know that she was ready for him to start moving. At first he started slow then as time progressed his thrusts became faster and harder. Meg wrapped her legs around his waist so he could go deeper. Then what they wanted to last for ever came to an end as she climaxed and that took him over the edge. Rob climaxed as well.

He pulled out completely spent and pulled the silk covers over them and they cuddled togethor in each others arms for the rest of that absolutely gorgeous night. The next morning Meg woke up feeling complete and utter happiness. "Good morning my love," said Kevin. "Hello yourself," said Meg. She began to move and put on the robe Kevin had told room service to bring up the night before. Then they got up and had a gorgeous breakfast and got ready to leave to plan for the wedding they were going to have.

Back at Meg's apartment "Mom, I've got some great news could you bring the whole family over," said Meg. "Yes, of course honey we're on our way over." Lois said. Then Kevin called his parents and told them to come over as well. "Okay, Kevin we'll be right over." said Bonnie. Meg's family was the first one over. "What's Kevin doing here Meg," said Lois. "Wait until after Kevin's parents get here," said Meg.

**A few hours later**

"What took you so long, dad," said Kevin. "Well you try to walk up flight of stairs on your hands!" screamed Joe. "Calm down Joe, you promised you would mind your manners." said Bonnie. "Well any way since everyone's here we have some news," said Kevin. "So what's the news spit it out already I got to get back to the mud wrestling match between two hot chicks, I want to know if I won the bet," exclaimed Peter. "Peter!" Lois shouted. "Well I have needs Lois and you sure as hell don't satisfy my needs." said Peter. As Lois and Peter started to yell and scream at each other and everyone else listening to their sex life. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED," screamed Kevin and Meg in unison.

The room turned dead silent it was so quiet you could hear crickets chirping outside. When everyone got over the initials shock of that revelation everyone cheered for them. Then after the two families celebrated and got completely drunk except Bonnie they left Kevin and Meg alone to plan the for the wedding ceremony .They decided to have a small wedding ceramony in a church with just their closest friends and relatives.

The next day Lois and Meg went shopping for the perfect wedding dress. They chose a white strapless dress that had sparkles and it had a crinkled design. While the ladies were away shopping the guys had to get a tux for Kevin and they had to plan the sexy bachlor party or so Stewie called it.

The tuxedo was easy to shop for but the hard part was finding everything for Kevin's bachlor party. After all of that was taken care of they didn't have anything else to do but wait for the totally awsome party. The day of the totally awsome bacholor party was today. Kevin didn't want to have any part of the party he just wanted to spend time with Meg.But Peter and Joe dragged him to the party anyway. When the party started it was very boring because all of the guys of Quahog had forgotten to pay for the entertainment. So Quagmire went to get some porn from his secret stach while he was away he decided to call up TriciaTakanawa for a favor since he had sex with her for one of her news segments.

After he picked up his porn stach, beer, and of course the new stripper he "hired" which of course we all know as the asian reporter TriciaTakanawa. When he got back to the party that was when the real fun began. The only guy that even tried to control their self was Kevin which made Joe very angry. "Son I didn't raise you to act this way have a couple of drinks and have fun with TriciaTakanawa while your at it,"said Joe. 'No dad, I'm tired of you trying to control my life I'm leaving you guys can enjoy the party without me," said Kevin. The next day Kevin and Joe patched everything up with Bonnie's help of course and Kevin still had time to get ready for the wedding.

The wedding ceramony went very well even though Peter had a few outbursts. Then finally Kevin and Meg finally was at the hotel they selected for their honeymoon. Kevin left Meg for just a moment to freshen up and get ready for their romantic night togethor. While Meg was sitting on the bed waiting for Kevin to return. Quagmire climbed up the window and kidnapped Meg and wrote a ransom note as well. He figured he could have his way with Meg since she was at the age of consent and on the side he could get a little extra cash.

"Meg honey what do you think about this," said Kevin. At that moment Kevin jumped out of the bathroom wearing red silk boxers for the special occasion. "Meg where did you go?" Kevin got his answer soon after because he found Quagmire's note. "That bastard I will kill him!" Kevin grabbed his clothes and ran to Joe's house to get special help since his father was a cop.

**MEANWHILE AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Meg had just woken up groggy and confused. A little bit later when the drug got out of her system she relized that she was strapped to one of Quagmire's many beds that he has in his house. She was very frightened because since she was at the age of consent and since this is Quagmire we're talking about she knew he was going to have his way with her.

She started to shake with fear then he came into the room only wearing his leopard briefs. "Hello Meg glad you could join me,"said Quagmire. "Don't flatter yourself I didn't come by choice," said Meg. Then what he did next terrified her. He took off his briefs and then he ripped off the rest of her clothes that she had on. She didn't have time to prepare herself because the next thing she knew he was on top of her forcing his tongue into her mouth. She was no virgin but when he thrusted into her it made tears come to her eyes because it hurt so bad. This was nothing like what she experinced with Kevin. He was so tender and gentle with her but Quagmire was just pounding himself into her.

"Dad I need your help Quagmire has kidnapped Meg," cried Kevin. "That bastard I can't believe I was friends with a pervert like him," screamed Joe through gritted teeth. "Don't worry son we'll get her back," said Joe. With that Kevin ran and Joe wheeled his chair as fast as they could to get to Peter's house and tell them about the news. Peter and Lois was the only ones there. Brain, Chris and Stewie went to a party. When Joe and Kevin told them the news Lois started to cry histerically. Peter started to curse. When they calmed down enough all of them jumped into Peter's car. They drove to the place they knew without a doubt Quagmire took Meg. Which of course was at his apartment.

When they got there they didn't know what to expect. Kevin tried to open the front door but it was locked he was desperate to get to Meg so he rammed down the door with his shoulder. The sight that greeted him was almost to much for him to bear. Meg's face was tear streaked and the bed sheets that was underneath her was covered in her blood. Quagmire was on top of her pounding in and out of her everytime he heared her make a sob of pain he laughed at her pain and torture. Kevin was to stunned to do anything but when he heard Meg start to cry out his name for help something in him snapped.

He jumped on Quagmire and pulled him off of Meg and Kevin keep hitting him even though he cried for mercy. Kevin was in such a rage that Joe had to pull him off of Quagmire so Kevin wouldn't end up killing him. "Go take care of Meg I've got this," said Joe. Kevin ran to Meg and was almost to scared to touch her because she looked so fragile. But she took his hesitation as a sign of disgust. "I wouldn't touch me either," said Meg. Kevin just looked at her stunned at what he just heard her say. "What are you talking about?" asked Kevin.

"I'm dirty I wouldn't want to touch me either," Meg repeated. Then suddenly Kevin grabbed Meg and pulled her into a warm embrace. "I didn't hesitate because I though you were dirty I hesitated because I didn't want to hurt you anymore," exclaimed Kevin. Then kevin looked around the room for something that Meg could put around herself so Meg could get checked out at the hospital. He decided to just wrap her up in the coat that he had on.

He picked her up gently and carried her to Peter's car. Joe had to call for back up so he rode in the police car. Peter drove while Kevin held Meg in his arms. Lois had fainted at the sight of her daughter. When they got there Kevin cared her in the hospital and told the closest nurse he saw what had happened. She was shocked because she had dated Quagmire but regardless she showed Kevin where to take Meg. Kevin was told to wait out in the waiting area. He waited a couple of hours and then the doctor called him in to talk to him.

"I don't know how to tell you this but your wife is pregnet," said the doctor. Kevin was so shocked and happy then realized that he may not have been the father. "Um doctor did you do a test to see if Quagmire was the father," said Kevin with hate in his eyes. "Yes, we did and it turns out that Quagmire's not the father." Said the doctor. "Have you told Meg that she was pregnet yet," asked Kevin. "No I thought you would want to give her the news," said the doctor.

Kevin walked up to her room he didn't have any idea how to tell Meg she was going to be a mother when everything she had been through just happened. When he saw Meg she was surprisingly calm. "Meg, I've got some good news you're pregnet," Kevin blurted out. He regretted it instantly because she started to cry. "What's wrong honey please tell me you're scaring me," said Kevin. "I'm scared what if its not yours," said Meg. "If that's all your concerned about the doctor did some tests and it is mine," said Kevin. Meg stopped crying instantly and grabbed Kevin into a warm embrace.

Nine months later Meg and Kevin had a beautiful baby boy named Ron Scott Swanson. Meg is slowly recovering. As for Peter, Lois, Joe, and Bonnie they were very happy to be grandparents. Quagmire is sentenced to thirty years in prison where he is constantly getting butt raped. Which was a fit ending for Quagmire considering what had happened.

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic and first attempt at a lemon and a lime so any criticism good or bad would be appreciated. Hope you enjoyed the story and please review.


End file.
